Don't You?
by darrenlove16
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the lead singer for the Warblers and 100% gay until he meets Alisha  an original character . But will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson stood in front of a long row of teenage girls who were still in their school uniforms, "Hello ladies," He started, "I'd like to thank you all for coming here today. We've put this piece together especially for you. What we're going for is something a little…. A little sexy."

The girls giggled and smiled at each other.

"So without further adieu, hold on to your bobby socks girls, because we're about to rock your world." His hazel eyes sparkled as he smiled and his fellow Warblers began to sing. "'Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide'."

Despite the many screaming girls, Blaine noticed that one particular girl wasn't falling to her knees or yelling his name. She was the prettiest one there and for some reason all he wanted to do was impress her. When all the guys intertwined with the girls he even tried to get close to her. But she caught on and evaded him every time.

Two girls came up to him after the song and handed him slips of paper, "Call us sometime,"

He hesitantly took them but gave them back, "Thanks girls but uh, I'd like her number." He pointed to the girl that he had eyes on during the song.

"Alisha Jane?" They laughed, "Good luck."

"She's hard to get?"

"She's not big on boyfriends and she's a loser."

"Thanks for that, but I'd still like her number." He smiled adorably.

"Call me and I'll give it to you."

"We'll see about that." The two girls smiled flirtatiously and walked away, swinging their hips very far out.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and walked over to his friend Kurt, who was fixing his makeup. "Who were you looking at when we were singing?" Kurt asked.

"Just a girl," Blaine shrugged, "I just wanted to know why she was the only girl not freaking out."

"Some girls are just like that. They really want to melt, their just too stubborn to do it."

"I don't know. I'm just intrigued. I asked those girls for her number."

"Really," Kurt's fair face showed disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"I told you, I'm interested in what she thinks."

"Okay, but you remember what happened with Rachel don't you?"

"I never said I wanted to date her! I just want her opinion. But even if I did want to date her, I don't see how that's any of your business." Blaine rolled his eyes angrily and walked out.

His curious side got the better of him and he picked up his phone. He called the operator and got the number for the girl's school, "Hello? Yes, this is Alisha Jane's cousin. I lost her room phone number is there any way you could get that for me?"

"Yes of course!" The nice lady on the other side of the line answered, "Its (619) 201-2120."

"Thank you ma'am." Blaine grinned and called Alisha's room.

"Yo, this is Penny, talk." A tired sounding girl answered.

"Hey I need to speak to Miss Alisha Jane."

"What for?"

"She called us about a job here at the Gap." He knew if he told the truth she would never come to the phone.

"Lisha, its some dude from some place that wants to talked to you about something."

"Don't hurt yourself with all the details, Penny." Alisha laughed and took the phone from her friend, "Hello this is Alisha."

"This is Blaine Anderson. I sang 'Animal' this afternoon."

"Which guy in the horrible blazer were you?"

He chuckled and replied, "The one who wants to get to know you better Miss Alisha Jane."

"I'm sorry but I don't really do preppy boys."

"You don't even know me. Just one chance? If not I promise I'll never talk to you again. I can't promise I won't come and sing at your window but I won't talk to you."

Alisha laughed and shook her head, "You're quite the stubborn little boy aren't you."

"You have no idea. Tomorrow night, meet me at Breadsticks, eight o'clock. Don't be late." He hung up and smiled to himself.

Alisha rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Who was that?" Penny asked.

"No one important." Lisha responded and plopped down on her bed. "Who's Blaine Anderson?" All the girls giggled and swooned at the name, "What's so special about him?"

"He's only the hottest, most amazing singer in Ohio. But I heard a rumor about him….."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stood in front of Breadsticks for a half hour waiting for his date to show up. An hour after she was supposed to show up he angrily got in his car and drove to the girl's academy that was located across the street from Dalton. He stormed in the door and asked the lady at the front counter which room was Alisha's.

"I'm sorry sir but you must be related to her to be able to go up to her room."

"Ma'am," He said politely, "I'm sorry I can't relate all the details now but I assure you it's a matter of life or death." He looked quite serious.

Her eyes widened, "Room three zero six."

"Thank you," He smiled and ran up to her room, found it, and began pounding hard on the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alisha yelled as she opened the door.

"Did you somehow forget that you made a date with me tonight?"

"Wow someone is a bit sensitive." She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm just like every other guy who really doesn't like being stood up, especially on a first date."

"Why does it matter? I just decided I didn't want to come. Get over it."

"That's bull shit and you know it. Give me an honest answer." He sighed, "Please?"

"Fine, I heard you were gay."

"From where?"

"You're not denying it so I'm guessing it's true. That makes a girl feel great. That the only guy that will her ask her out is gay."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea people say that."

"So you are gay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why do people say you are?"

"Because I used to be."

"So, I've set you straight?"

Blaine blushed, "I think so yeah. So can we give that date another go around?"

Alisha nodded, "Okay."

"Does a walk around the block count as a date?"

"I'd like that."

He offered his hand and she gently slipped her into his, "So, you really didn't think I was sexy yesterday?"

"I just don't think it's your style."

"What is my style?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking a nice suit, maybe even a tux! Ooo singing smooth jazz, slow dancing, and candles."

"A suit? I thought you didn't like preppy boys."

"Well…" Alisha bowed her head.

"Admit it; you really do like the blazers! Why were you playing so hard to get?"

"I guess I've just been hurt too many times. I wanted to know if you were serious or not."

"How's this for serious?" Blaine laid his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Alisha wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Blaine gently pulled away and stared into her green eyes.

She laughed and whispered in his ear, "See you tomorrow night." Alisha escaped from his arms and ran back to her room, smiling all the way.

Blaine breathed hard and resisted the urge to shout for joy. He also ran to his dormitory, full on running into Riker in the hall. The shaggy blonde haired boy caught him from hitting the floor and wrinkled his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Blaine laughed breathlessly, "I met someone!" He squeezed his friends shoulder, "She's amazing."

"She?"

"I had no idea girls could be that perfect."

"Man, we need to get you to your room. Wait, no, no, no," Riker held up Blaine as he sank to the floor, his legs felt like jelly. Riker dropped Blaine down on his bed and pulled his blazer off. "Are you feeling light headed? Do you need like water or something?"

A group of Warblers gathered around their lead singer, wondering what was wrong. Kurt rushed to him and fell to his knees, "Blaine, what happened? Did you get hit or something?"

"I think he got hit by someone!" A fellow Warbler called out.

"I'm pretty sure he got hit on the lips by a girl!" Riker verified their theories.

"Hey guys," Blaine stood up, "I'd like to announce that I am finally, finally in love!" All the Warblers cheered and congratulated him. All except Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Blaine showered then stood in front of the mirror slicking his hair to the side. Kurt was applying makeup but couldn't hold the silence very long. "I thought you were gay Blaine. Why are you dating a girl?"

"Because I love her."

"You can't love that fast Blaine. Are you sure you're not just doing this because no guy has asked you out yet?"

"No Kurt, I love Alisha."

"Blaine…."

"I'm done talking about this Kurt. I'm dating Alisha. Thanks for your concern though." Blaine tried to be nice but still was firm with Kurt. All day the only thing he thought about was the girl he was going to see that night. He didn't hear a word of any of his classes and even during choir practice no one could get him to sing a note.

Alisha, on the other hand, pushed through the day splendidly. She rarely got distracted but she did think about it a lot. She didn't tell any of her friends about Blaine thought. She kept the excitement to herself. At eight o'clock that night she waited on the corner for her date to show up. "Did he stand me up?" She asked herself. Alisha was about to go back in her dorm when she heard him call her name from across the street. He sprinted over and pulled her into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Right as I was leaving the guys decided to hit me with jelly and whipped cream filled water balloons."

"I'm guessing they found out about me?"

"I couldn't really hide it last night."

Alisha laughed and rolled her eyes, then noticed his outfit. "Wow, no blazer. No slicked hair! Skinny jeans! I had no idea you had curly hair." She said, fingering his unruly ringlets.

"I probably look horrible. My uniform got so nasty there was no way I was going to come see you in it."

"No! I like it. You look really nice in street clothes."

"Really? I heard I couldn't pull them off."

"Not true. I thought about you today."

Blaine laughed, "I don't think I thought about anything but you today!"

"Aw really! I feel special man!"

"You should, you're amazing Lisha."

"So are you," She slipped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head, "You're an awesome kisser too." Blaine took that as an invitation and softly kissed her several times.

Kurt peeped out his window that overlooked the street just in time to see this take place. His heart filled with jealousy at the sight of Blaine's beaming face. He looked so happy with Alisha. But Kurt was not happy for Blaine, he was sorry for himself.

Weeks passed and Blaine and Alisha fell more in love with each other by the day. He would often sneak her into Dalton to hang out with his Warbler buddies. She loved all of the guys. Riker would get advice about girls, Todd would ask her about fashion, and Jeff loved to teach her dance moves. Alisha's dancing and singing skills improved greatly with their help.

Blaine was happier than anyone had ever seen him before. He would gaze at her from across the room and blush when she would catch his eye and blow him a kiss. Kurt was not happy though. He was jealous of how in love they were. The more he watched them the worse it got. Kurt just wanted to split them up. He waited for the precise moment to plant little seeds of mistrust with both of them.

One day Alisha waited outside Dalton for Blaine to come and take her to lunch. Blaine walked out holding his phone to his ear, but he was not calling Alisha. She was about to call his name but she saw a short brunette sneak up behind him and poke his sides. Blaine jumped but grinned and pulled the small girl to his chest.

"Becca! How's my best girl!" He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you! Why don't you ever text me?"

"I've been busy. I kind of met someone…." Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and blushed.

Becca pulled him to a bench and squealed, "Aww! Tell me! Tell me!"

Alisha couldn't hear the conversation; she could only read the body language. "This chick is weird!" She said to herself.

Kurt came out of absolutely nowhere and greeted Alisha, "Hey! What's going on? Where's Blaine?" He very well knew where Blaine was.

"Over there. Do you know that girl?" She pointed to Becca.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. She looks heartbroken though." Becca's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Blaine rocked her back and forth, "I should go kick that guy's ass for cheating on you."

Becca smiled and sat up, "The benefit of having a guy who actually cares about you."

"You know it. I'm so sorry Becca. You deserve so much better than that douche. I never liked him but you just wouldn't listen to me! I told you that I need to okay him first. Then you can date him." He felt her giggle on his chest, "You okay now?"

She nodded and sniffed, "I feel better just being here with you." She glanced at her watch and shot up, "Crap, I need to get going. Thanks again Blaine." He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Becca. Call me whenever you need to. I'm never too busy for my baby."

She laughed, "Love you too Blaine."

"Well," Kurt started to back away, "I'll let you two talk about this."

"Bye," Lisha took a breath and walked to her boyfriend, "Blaine?"

"Oh hey!" Blaine gave out another long hug, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Who was that girl?"

"That was Becca. I wish you could've met her you would've loved her."

"Did you guys used to date or something?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "No! We've known each other since grade school. She's like my baby sister and my best friend."

Alisha smiled and felt so relieved, "I loved her boots." She commented.

"Yeah, I think Kurt helped her pick them out."

"Oh I see." Alisha shook her head. Now she was catching on. Kurt was trying to break them up. She didn't mention it to Blaine. This was between her and Kurt. "Hey I have news! Ya know how I transferred to McKinley? Well I auditioned for their Glee club and I got in! The teacher loved me and everyone said they wanted me to get solos!"

Blaine's face fell, "That means we'll be competing at Regional's."

"I'm sure we can work it out…. I wouldn't mind if you won."

"We'll talk about it later. Listen can we postpone lunch a little bit? The boys wanna show you something we've been working on." They snuck past the lobby and into the senior lounge. The school agreed to let the Warblers use that room to practice in. Blaine opened the doors and all the boys were sitting at tables doing homework.

"Umm guys?" Riker jumped up and pulled her down to a chair next to his.

"One, two, three."

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend,_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send._

Blaine grabbed a handful of papers and threw them up in the air.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than_ _they seem._

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be. _

_So let me be and I'll set you free! _

_I am in misery; there ain't nobody who can comfort me. _

He knelt by Alisha and sang to her. She stuck out her bottom lip, mocking him. Blaine pulled her to her feet and twirled her around and touched his nose to hers.

_Why won't you answer me, the silence is slowly killing me. _

Alisha laughed and sang along.

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad._

_Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back!_

Riker took off his jacket and helped her into it. Jeff grabbed a Fedora and Alisha stuffed her hair up but left her side bangs down. A handful of guys made a circle around Lisha, hiding her from Blaine.

_You say your faith is shaken and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun._

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you._

_I want it there I don't care where I have to run._

They all jumped away and started pounding on tables to the beat while Lisha dougied for her boyfriend. Blaine started to die laughing so Alisha took over the lead.

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me answer me yeah? _

_I am in misery there ain't nobody who can comfort me,_

He threw his arm around her shoulder and they finished together.

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad._

_Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back!_

Everyone cheered and Riker called out, "Hey guys," He pointed to Lisha, "It looks like we just got ourselves another Warbler!" The guys cheered all over again and agreed.

"Sorry boys, but I just joined New Directions. So I'll be seeing you at Regional's next week."

"What?" Riker wrinkled his eyebrows, "We can't compete against each other! You're like our new mascot. Blaine, tell her she can't!"

Blaine took the jacket and hat off of his girlfriend and shook his head, "Okay guys, great practice we'll talk about this later. Get outta here."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I guess I could quit New Directions…"

"No! I know how much you want to be there. It'll be fine, we can work this out. Come on, let's go get some lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine and Alisha didn't talk about the glee club anymore. They both figured they would discuss it when they absolutely had to. She didn't see the Warblers anymore. She was afraid she had lost their trust by being in the New Directions. Blaine told her that it wasn't true but she thought it best to just wait till after Regional's.

Blaine was getting ready to go to dinner with his girlfriend when he got a text from Kurt. _Hey meet me in the lounge. I need to talk to you._ Blaine skipped slicking his hair and hurriedly put on some skinny jeans, converse, and a nice green button up shirt that matched his hazel eyes.

"Sit down please."

"Kurt is this important because I kind of have to go. I have a date with Lisha."

"Yes, it is." Blaine plopped down in a chair and glanced at his watch, "Alisha is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I thought we had discussed this. I love her, I'm dating her, and I won't stop dating her any time soon."

"I know what you said Blaine, but things are different now. She's competing against us! She's playing you Blaine! I know girls and I can totally tell that she doesn't want you, she wants what you give her."

Blaine started to stand, "Now that you're done trash talking my girlfriend I'm gonna leave now. Thanks Kurt."

"No, wait! I have one more thing. Please just sit down and don't say anything until I tell you to." Kurt pushed the play button on his dock and started to snap to the music. He spun around and pointed to Blaine.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_Cause she know your story like I do. _

Blaine's confusion level rose about seventy- five percent. Kurt picked up a Warbler blazer and tossed it to Blaine who rolled his eyes and laid it aside.

_Cause she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_I'm dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time._

Blaine pulled out his phone and tried to text Alisha but Kurt grabbed it, shaking his finger at him and set it out of reach.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

Blaine cocked his head to the side and wrinkled his eyebrows, "Uh.."

"Shh…" Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips and started to move in closer. The straight guy shot out of his chair and pushed Kurt away hard. He tried to talk but there was a lump in his throat. Instead he just walked out leaving Kurt alone in the lounge. Blaine met Alisha in the hall and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Blaine just shook his head and hid his eyes in her shoulder. She played with his black curls and kissed his warm cheek. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, managing a very small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kurt just won't leave me alone. I should've seen earlier that he's getting…. Attached. But as you know I'm sort of dense."

Alisha chuckled and put her hand on his cheek, "I know. Don't worry I'll talk to Kurt. Girl to… well, girl. Just forget about it, I got this."

Blaine sighed, "I'll try."

"Here, let me help you." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Blaine stroked her hair and gazed into her green eyes. He was so entranced he couldn't help but kiss her again. Alisha smiled and let him. "Okay sweetie, we better get going."

"Mmm no!" Blaine cuddled her closer and reached down, kissing her neck.

"I don't think it's a good idea to make out in the hallway of your school, we need to go now Blaine." She sweetly whispered in his ear. He let go and pecked her one more time as she pulled him out the door.

It was getting closer to Regional's and the New Directions started practicing harder for their big performance. One morning they were all warming up.

Mr. Shue walked in with a worried look on his face, "Guys I have an announcement. Rachel just got sick and she won't be able to sing the lead at Regional's."

"Then who's gonna do it?" Asked Finn, who was supposed to sing with her.

Mercedes stood and put a hand on her hip, "I know ya'll are gonna ask me anyways. I accept."

"No, no, no!" Santana objected, "Do you not remember that I took us all to victory and Sectional's. This is totally mine."

Quinn raised her hand, "What about me! I mean me and Sam sounded amazing together when we sang I Had the Time of My Life." Alisha and Mike looked at each other and laughed at all of them fighting.

"Just a second guys." Mr. Shue held up his hand, "Rachel chose who she wants to sing the lead. Alisha."

"What?" Alisha's head shot up, "Me?"

"Yep, she said if she could be on stage she wanted you there having your moment to shine. Even though she did mention it wouldn't be as good as hers. So Lisha? Will you do the honor of singing for us at Regional's?"

"Yes! I'd love to! One thing…. I can't sing the song Rachel chose."

"Don't worry; I think I have the perfect one." Mr. Shue nodded and smiled.

After school Alisha stopped by the coffee shop in town. She and Blaine generally met there to talk about school and help each other with their performances. She was exploding with excitement about finally being able to have the spotlight for a change. Alisha ordered a latte and sat at their usual table. She texted her boyfriend and waited there for quite a while. He never answered her. She was about to leave when a familiar face appeared by her table and asked to sit down.

"Hey Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Rachel's voice was soft and scratchy. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sit down. By the way, thank you for giving me your solo."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "There's no way I would've given it to Quinn or Mercedes. I thought you were better than nothing."

Alisha took it as a compliment and chuckled, "Well, thanks again. It means a lot. What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaine."

"What about him?" Alisha asked, dreading the upcoming conversation.

"I know you're dating him and you hang out with all of his boys in blazers and that's great but I have to say that I hope he's not getting in the way of your performance. I'm not gonna tell you to break up with him because I've had that happen to me and it sucks. I just don't want any distractions."

"Why are you being so nice about this? You're generally so bossy about stuff."

"I'm sick and emotional. I like the drama of it all. Besides, you remind me of me. I hope you and Blaine are happy, just don't screw anything up."

Alisha smiled and stood, "Thanks Rachel. I'll see you around." The two girls hugged and Rachel exited the coffee shop. Alisha hung around waiting to see if Blaine would show up. Instead of Blaine, Kurt walked up to her table and sat down, uninvited. She rolled her eyes and sat down too, "What do you want?"

"Not quite the warm welcome I was hoping for."

"Not quite the hot man I was hoping for."

"I hope you know that Blaine is very confused right now about everything. He has Regional's on his mind and he's still not comfortable with his sexuality."

"Yeah, uncomfortable was not the emotion I was feeling when we made out on his bed last night."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "He's just a big act around you."

"That's bull shit Kurt. Admit it, you're jealous that I have Blaine and you don't. He's never wanted you. When we first met he described you as a friend. Not a best friend, not even a good friend, just a friend. Even if we break up I'll always have a better shot than you because I'm a girl and he's straight."

"You're so blind it's almost sad. Don't you ever notice how he doesn't share a lot with you? He told me that he's not comfortable talking to you about his feelings." Alisha saw the ounce of truth in what he said. "He doesn't talk about his family or his past because he knows you'll be disappointed. We both know that his past is the past of a gay teenager. Face it, he's confused."

"I'm done with you. I'm gonna go get ready for my date tonight. Do yourself a favor, stay away from me and Blaine." She grabbed her bag and walked home. Home wasn't much better. Her little brother took her phone and prank called Mike and Puck and Finn. Alisha was annoyed and went up to her room to be alone. That didn't work out because her mom decided to come up and lecture her about not being with her boyfriend as much and a whole bunch of other crap she didn't want to hear about. Alisha's already hard day got even worse when she found that she had just started her period. At that moment she needed Blaine to hug her and tell her she was going to be okay. She was getting nervous about her solo that she hadn't even practiced yet also. "Oh well, maybe some dinner will help." She did her best to calm her nerves but sort of failed.

Alisha waited for a good two hours for Blaine to pick her up. She had taken extra time to get ready and looked more gorgeous than usual. A tear trickled down her cheek when she called him and it went straight to his voicemail. Alisha went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. Another hour passed and her brother came up to her room and announced that Blaine was at the door. Lisha took her time going down the stairs and opening the door.

"Hey sweetie! Listen I'm sorry I was late I…. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Okay," Blaine knew he was in trouble, "Can you come out here?" Alisha stepped outside and folded her arms against her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"I wasn't just not gonna come."

"Well seeing that you're three hours late you should've just not come at all."

"I…"

"Where were you? I was having a really hard day. I got bossed around and lectured and teased and pretty much went to Hell and back and you weren't here to even text me back."

"You…"

Alisha's voice rose, "I thought you were someone I could count on but I guess not. I'm done, just go away. I'll see you at Regional's."

Poor Blaine was so confused. He had never seen Lisha act this way. She must've either really had a bad day or, Kurt was right, she had just been playing him and this was her way out. If she'd only let him talk, he could've told her what had held him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for reading and please review! You guys rock... oh and i dont own anything :)**

* * *

><p>He sat on his bed, staring at his phone trying to find the right words to text to Alisha. He had no idea what to do or say. Riker ran into the room with a giant smile on his face but it faded when he saw his best friend's expression.<p>

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Alisha."

Riker wrinkled his eyebrows, "What about Alisha?"

"We broke up."

"You broke up or she dumped you?"

"The last one."

"Why did she dump you?" Riker sat down next to Blaine and listened intently.

"I sort of missed our date tonight."

"How late were you? An hour?" Blaine shook his head, "Two hours?" Again, "Three!"

"Yeah, but I did have a good reason! My little sister broke her leg and my parents are out of town. I had to take her to the hospital."

"Why didn't you text Lisha and tell her?"

"I tried but I had to stay there and hold my sister's hand or she'd freak out. I took out my phone but the doctor yelled at me to put it back because of all the machines in the room. Then on the way to her house my phone full on died. So I dropped her off and got to Lisha's house as soon as I could."

"Does she know all this happened?"

"No, she just chewed me out and didn't let me say anything. I don't get it Riker, she's never like that!"

"What did you have planned for tonight?"

Blaine sighed, "An amazing dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. Then a walk around the gardens around Dalton, she loves doing that."

"Was she excited about it?"

"It's all she's been talking about for a week. I screwed up so bad."

"How? It was your sister, it's not like you could've just left her with a broken leg."

"It's how she broke her leg. I was supposed to be watching her while she jumped on her new trampoline but I wasn't."

"What were you doing?"

"I was inside her house arguing with Kurt."

"Kurt? How does he fit in?"

"He sort of… Likes me."

"Wow you just figured this out? I love you man but you are dense!"

"Thanks. He knew I was watching her and came by to lecture me more about being with Alisha. I wasn't watching and she tried to do a trick and fell wrong."

"That wasn't your fault Blaine! It could've happened to anyone."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Give her some time. Wait till Regional's."

"What if she doesn't talk to me there?"

"Let her know that what you're doing there is for her. Let her know you love her." Riker squeezed Blaine's shoulder and stood up, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Get some sleep, you need it."

It was competition day. Everyone squirmed in their seats, anxious for what would happen that night. Alisha was being way too calm about everything. She acted like it was just another day when all of her friends were freaking out about harmonization and their wardrobe. Alisha had the most pressure riding on her and it didn't look like she cared much. But inside she was dying. She wanted to break down and cry but she was too stubborn for that.

Blaine was silent almost the entire day, dreading having to sing against Alisha. He didn't want to practice his song or hang out with the Warblers. They all tried to pump him up but he just sat and watched them practice choreography. An hour before the competition all of the teams had arrived and were doing sound checks and getting dressed.

Blaine kept a look out for Alisha but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Finn though. "Hey Finn!" Blaine waved and shook Finn's hand.

"Hey Blaine, you ready to get beat tonight?"

"Haha not quite yet. You guys are pretty confident aren't you?"

"Well we do have Alisha singing the lead."

"I heard about that." Blaine rocked back and forth and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

"I'm sorry Blaine. She's asked not to let anyone see her, namely you."

"Great, nice to know that I'm hated. Thanks anyway Finn. Good luck tonight."

"You too man."

Blaine wandered around outside greeting the people he knew. He spotted a familiar face and ran up to her. "Becca!" He cuddled the girl close. He closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't had a hug like this in a long time. "What are you doing here girl?"

"Did you really think I would miss this? I can't wait to see who is better, you or your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Blaine hung his head.

"I was hoping you had gotten back together. Riker told me everything."

"Woah! You are Riker are….?"

Becca nodded and smiled, "He is so amazing. I love him to death."

"I approve thoroughly."

"Yes! Listen I'm gonna go grab a seat." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "You'll do great, I know it! I love you!"

"Love you more!" Becca giggled and hurried inside.

First on the list was the elderly choir "The Hipsters". They sang an old Hebrew spiritual and were all well over sixty years old.

New Directions waited back stage. They were next to sing. Alisha came out of the dressing room minutes before she had to go on. After several deep breaths, a lot of water, and sweet hugs from Mike and Puck, Alisha was ready to sing her heart out. She got wired and the sound guy helped her place the microphone just right by her mouth. She had to dance a lot and couldn't afford to have to hold the mic. "I feel like Brittney Spears!" She teased.

"And now from McKinley High School it's the New Directions!"

Blaine's heart leapt as he watched Alisha walk out from his seat in the audience. He hadn't seen her in weeks. Alisha looked over the crowd and spotted Riker. He waved and did a thumbs up and a heart with his hands. She smiled and took a deep breath.

_I know I can't take one more__step__towards you__  
><em>_Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
><em>_and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?__  
><em>_You lost the love__  
><em>_I loved the most __  
><em>

Mike Chang joined her on stage and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and started to waltz with her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_I learned to live, half-alive__  
><em>_and now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__and tearing love apart_

He spun her twice and dipped her down low to the floor and laid her there and danced off stage. _  
><em>

_You're gonna catch a cold__from the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__. __Who do you think you are?_

She sat up and sang out to the audience, pain written on her face. Blaine's heart broke at the sound of her voice. He wanted to go and hold her and kiss her but he knew he couldn't and it was killing him. _  
><em>

_It took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
><em>_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_Cause you broke all your promises_

Alisha's green eyes met Blaine's and her heart jumped. He smiled sweetly and mouthed the words "I love you". She tore her eyes away and sang with more power than before.

_And now you're back__  
><em>_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?__Runnin' round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__and tearing love apart_

Puck, Mike, and Finn all came out on stage and took turns dancing with her. She would dance with one then they would pass her on to the next guy. The last guy spun her away and they all walked of stage leaving her alone.

_You're gonna catch a cold__from the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

Alisha's voice died down to nothing on the last note as one diamond tear fell onto her cheek. Her eyes met Blaine's again. He stood and clapped, encouraging all of the Warblers to stand with him. She looked sadly into his eyes and shook her head, telling him no. He knew what it meant. Again she looked away and smiled at the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen," She announced, "The New Directions!" The applause grew louder as the next song started to play. The New Directions ended with a huge bang when they performed "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls. The audience rocked out while the Warblers all filed back stage, waiting for them to be done. Blaine paced back and forth and tried his best to remember how to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally ladies and gentlemen may I present the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The crowd cheered wildly and Alisha became uncomfortable. She watched the boys, her friends in blazers, walk onto the stage. Blaine stepped out of the line and came to the front of the stage, taking the microphone.

He breathed hard and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Alisha…. The love of my life." He nodded to the guys.

_Ooo…ooo…ooo…_

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

Alisha put her hand over her mouth, touched at the thought of Blaine singing such an emotional song for her.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_O simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

Riker glanced to the side and saw Alisha standing off stage. He took a deep breath and nodded.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

Riker broke out of formation and grabbed Alisha from the side of the stage. He led her out and mouthed the words "dance" and "follow me". She was scared stiff but she followed Riker and waltzed around Blaine who smiled and gazed at Alisha.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know._

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know._

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know. _

Blaine couldn't stand watching her dance anymore. He decided to cut the song short. The crowd didn't even notice though. Alisha hurried off stage so the Warblers could have the real credit for the song. As they all applauded Blaine pulled Riker aside and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Go for it!" Blaine smiled and patted his friend on the back, "This is all you man!" He handed the microphone to Riker and ran off stage.

_Right, right turn off the lights,_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What's the deal-io?_

Blaine looked around but didn't see Alisha anywhere. "Blaine!" He spun around and saw her walking out of her dressing room. He didn't even hesitate. He hurried over to her and enfolded her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" He breathed hard and talked extra fast, "I was such an idiot, I should've thought more about it, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again I promise. Please say that you forgive me!"

Alisha laughed and nodded, "Of course I do. I'm sorry too. I was emotional and I was a dork and let what Kurt said get to me…" Her voice trailed off.

"Kurt! That little asswho.." Alisha rolled her eyes and pulled his face down to hers. She felt him smile under her lips and felt his hands slip around to her back and pull her closer to his body. The wild cheering of the audience snapped them out of their mesmerizing kiss.

"The results are in!" The announcer spoke excitedly over the microphone, "Will all of the teams please come to the stage?"

Alisha stood with the New Directions and held Brittney and Tina's hands, squeezing them in anticipation. Blaine was with the Warblers, they all had hands on each other's shoulders, trying not to jump out of their shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for readin'. please please please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"In third place, The Hipsters!" Everyone cheered and the tension grew. "And now in first place, the 2011 Regional's champions…. The Dalton Academy Warblers!" Blaine fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Finn came over to him and pulled him up, shaking his hand and congratulated the stunned teenager.

Blaine hugged Riker and yelled over the crowd, "You did it Riker! You won this for us!" He handed the large trophy to his best friend who held it up in pride.

Blaine and Riker took the Warblers to National's and stunned New York with their rendition of "Best Love Song" by T-Pain. They sang like beasts and took home the first place trophy.

A few years later Alisha and Blaine were wandering around Dalton in street clothes. "It's so weird that graduation is over and I don't belong here anymore." Blaine had turned in his blazer and said goodbye to all of his friends.

"You'll always belong here. You were the first Warbler to ever take his team to National's. You're a legend!"

Blaine laughed and nodded, "Speaking of that…. I have some news." He hesitantly took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, "I got into Julliard!"

Alisha pulled an identical piece of paper out of her purse, "Me too!" Blaine picked her up and spun her around excitedly.

"Thank God! I was so nervous one of us wasn't gonna get accepted! This is gonna be amazing. We get to be together."

Both Alisha and Blaine graduated Julliard and went on to their dream jobs. It was opening night on Broadway. The curtain rose for roll call. Broadway was packed to the brim with clapping people who were very pleased with the flawless performance they saw that night. The chorus came and bowed. Then the Tin Man, the Lion, and Glinda the Good Witch. Blaine nodded to Alisha from the opposite side of the stage. They both walked out, Blaine dressed as Fiyero and Alisha dressed at Elphaba. They took each other's hand and Blaine kissed his girlfriend. The crowd absolutely loved that the two lovers in the show were actually in love in reality. Their chemistry was as amazing as their voices. Blaine surprised Alisha though. He quieted the crowd and asked them to be witness to something. He turned to Alisha and slowly sank to one knee, taking a box out of his pocket. She threw her hand over her mouth and started to cry. He carefully opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a small blue stone on it that was cut into the shape of a heart and shined like his eyes. His eyes filled with tears, "Yes!" She yelled out.

He broke out laughing, "I haven't asked you yet!" Alisha almost fell over she was laughing/ crying so hard. Blaine shook his head at her, "Alisha Jane Warbler," He managed to say in between laughs, "Will you marry me?"

The End!


	8. Epilouge

Alisha sat at home waiting for her husband. He had texted her earlier that night saying that he would be a little late. Evidently the director of the show they were starring in needed him to stay later to rehearse a song. That was around seven o'clock. The clock had just struck eleven. Her patience started to wear off. So Alisha went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat with her Ipod in her ears, clad in a lacy, short, very revealing, sexy little red nightgown. Her brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, hanging in loose ringlets. After a very hard day at work, all Alisha wanted to do was come home with her man and feel loved. It appeared that it would be impossible to do that now since she was starting to get angry. She was so engrossed in the novel she was reading that she didn't even hear the door open or her husband walk in.

"Babe?" He spotted her in the lounge chair, her back to him. As he walked closer he noticed her outfit and cursed to himself. _Dang it, she probably wanted to have a romantic night. Nice goin Blaine. _He decided not to think about it and leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of her head and gently taking the headphones out of her ears. "Hey sweetheart," He whispered seductively in her ear.

The sound of his voice and his breath hot on her skin made it hard for her to not turn to jelly right there. Instead she replied with an uninterested, "What?"

He knew that was a bad sign. _Maybe I can soften her up. _"I missed you." He crooned as he slowly moved her hair and planted soft kisses along the back of her neck. Her silence forced him to talk more. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," He murmured, sliding his hands down her smooth arms, fingering the red fabric.

"I bet you are." She responded with an icy tone.

"I am. You look so beautiful. It seems like such a waste to just let you go without showing you how much I appreciate it."

She inhaled deeply as he slid his pokey cheek over hers. His stubble against her skin totally turned her on and he knew it. _Oh my gods._ She wanted it just as much as he did. _Maybe I'll give it to hi- NO! I'm pissed!_ She leaned her head back and let her eyes meet his, a small smile curled on his lips. "If you think you're gonna get something now… You couldn't be more wrong."

_Shit,_ He said to himself. _Well I have one thing left…. Desperate times call for desperate measures. _He walked around the chair and knelt in front of her, his hands snaking up her legs, "Don't move Mrs. Anderson. I'll be right back." He slid his calloused fingers off of her bare thigh and strode into the other room shooting a dashing smile over his shoulder as he left. Moments later he came out still in his leather jacket, green t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. He set his Ipod dock on the mantle above the fireplace and pressed the play button.

Vum Vum Vum Vum...  
>Vum Vum Vum Vum...<br>Oooh...

He pumped his shoulders up and down, loosening his neck and body. He took a deep breath and his eyes snapped up to hers.

Baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
>Mmmm<p>

He smiled and winked, his green eyes sparkling with delight. He knew that inside Alisha was totally melting. Blaine dropped to his knees in front of her and let his hands roam over her body.

You makin' dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>But they make you feel right at home, now

He placed a sultry kiss on her thigh but spun away quickly, avoiding her slap that was meant for his face.

See all these illusions just take us too long  
>And I want it bad...<br>Because you walk pretty,  
>Because you talk pretty,<br>'Cause you make me sick

Blaine pounded his fits to his chest, tugging on the material of his shirt.

And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'

Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
>Asking for a raise<br>Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
>So does she want me to buy her things?<br>On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my shirt,<br>My crew, my mind, my father's last name? 

Blaine threw off his jacket and literally tore off his green shirt as he sang, getting Lisha's full attention.

When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know baby<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone.<p>

Alisha's eyes trickled up his body, enjoying the sight of his tanned abs. Ever since Blaine started on Broadway he worked out every day. His pecks and abs became very nicely defined and it was times like this that he knew it really paid off.

Baby girl you da shhh  
>That makes you my equivalent<br>Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,

He 'snuck' behind her and passionately swept his hands up from her waist to her neck caressing every inch he touched.

All right  
>All my dawgs talkin' fast-<br>Ain't you got some photographs?

Lisha scoffed and rolled her eyes. She left her spot on the lounge chair and walked down the small hallway to the master bed room.

'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
>Yes you did, yes you did oh <p>

Blaine grabbed the dock and followed close behind her. He set it on the dresser and closed the door and locked it as well, a devilish smile on his lips.

All these intrusions just take us too long

And I want you so bad...

He grabbed his wife from the back, pulling her to his chest, letting his hands rest on her stomach. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, the scent almost too much for him to handle.

Because you walk steady,  
>Because you talk steady,<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'<p>

Alisha could feel Blaine getting increasingly rougher and she knew how much he wanted this. All she could think about was the levels of sexual tension passed between them. She smiled slightly and decided to lead him on. It was her turn to be the passionate one.

So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
>Rubbin' up on me<p>

As he sang she turned and magnetized her hips against his, running her nails through his hair, just the way he liked it. She kissed his jaw line, making her way up to his ear and whispered something, causing him to close his eyes and catch his breath.

Well does she want me to make a vow?  
>Check it<br>Well does she want me to make it now?

Instead of fulfilling the promise she made in his ear she smiled evilly and pushed him back gently, escaping his grasp. She tossed her hair and slowly laid down on the king sized bed, a triumphant look on her face.

On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my voice,<br>My crew, my mind, my father's last name? 

Blaine's sparkling green eyes turned almost a jet black from the feelings he had going on in his chest. He was going to win this fight one way or another. He made his way to the bed, each breath more erotic than the one before. Alisha's eyes widened as he crawled from the foot of the bed towards her.

When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone now<p>

When I get you alone

Blaine growled the last note inches away from her face. Alisha's spine tingled as his body hovered above her own. "Well?" He whispered yearningly in her ear.

"Screw it that was so damn sexy!" (Sorry I just had to ) Alisha pulled down his face lustfully and let his lips attack hers harder than she had ever felt before.

About a month and a half later Alisha sat in their small living room staring into the fire with a contented smile on her face. "Hey honey," Blaine called from the kitchen, "Do you want some wine?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She replied.

He came out with his black eyebrows furrowed, "That's odd. I thought we'd gotten into the habit of sitting by the fire with our wine. I thought it was romantic."

"Well some of my habits are going to change soon."

"Oh," Was all the response she got out of him. He obviously didn't follow her train of thought. They sat quietly for a while then Lisha stood.

"I'll be right back, I have something for you." She brought back a white box and handed it to Blaine, sitting close to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

He opened the package and under the tissue paper he found a tiny dark blue blazer with red piping and a small Dalton Academy patch on the chest of the jacket. Blaine laughed at the adorable present and turned to her, "It's awesome sweetheart but I don't think it'll fit me."

Alisha sighed and shook her head, "That's because it's not actually for you."

"Is it for Becca and Riker's baby?"

She gave up, "Oh my gosh." Alisha stood and shook her head. "No silly, it's not for Riker's baby." She sank her fingers into Blaine's curls and gently guided his face, laying his cheek on her stomach, "It's for your baby."

Blaine was sure his heart stopped. He slowly looked up at his wife who was smiling as big as her face would allow her. He pulled her onto his lap and did his best to speak, "I'm… I'm… I'm gonna have a…." He let his voice trail off and simply smiled and kissed his wife lovingly. His life was perfect.


End file.
